


Be with you at home

by BellaGallagher



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Advent, Advent Calendar, Christmas, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 16:46:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8808361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaGallagher/pseuds/BellaGallagher
Summary: Stiles is planning a very special Christmas for the Pack and Derek because he thinks that they deserve some happiness and peace . Especially Derek is in need of some happiness and a pack that acts like a family. So Stiles organises all these christmasy things such as baking cookies together, decorating the loft and much more .





	

**Author's Note:**

> The Title is inspired by two songs i was listing to while writing. They are called Be with You by Avid Dancer and Home by Hollow Coves

After the pack celebrated Thanksgiving together Stiles is already excited about Christmas. He just love the advent season and Christmas especially because he has so many good and happy memories with his mom around this time. Although this year there is also another reason why he is all giddy and excited which is that he has heard from Cora and Peter that Derek used to love December and Christmas. Stiles wants Derek to have that feeling again because Stiles just wants to see him happy. When he had just met Derek Stiles had a little crush on him but over the last few years and all the things they went through his crush has developed into something deeper. He wants Derek to have a pack which is also his family and by that give him a home again. This is the last year the whole pack is together like this because next year they will be at College so they will only come home for holidays and breaks . Stiles wants to make this year's Christmas extra special for everyone.  
So he gets the idea that he should decorate the Loft and get an Advent wreath and some candles. After he got everything Stiles heads over to Derek's Loft and when Derek opens the Door and says: “ Stiles what are you doing here?” Hey Derek i was just thinking that your Loft needs some decoration and that i could help you with it.” Derek stayed silent for a short moment and scowled and then let Stiles in. Stiles went straight into the Kitchen and started to unpack because not only had he brought Decoration but also Groceries and ingredients for cookies and hot chocolate. Derek is surprised but not annoyed because this is one of the occasions where Stiles makes him feel cared for , safe and just at home. This feeling as occurred more often over the last few months and he does not want to show to much or otherwise Stiles might find out how he feels . Although he tries to show Stiles that he appreciates him as a pack mate. “Hey big guy are going to help me with this or are you going to stand there and stare at me. “ Stiles calls. “Ok i will help you”. 

After they had unpack everything Derek asks: Stiles why exactly are you doing this?” “ I am doing this for the pack because i want this christmas to be special for all of us. Also everyone is always coming and we are having the pack meetings here so i think we should decorate your loft a bit. I bought an Advent wreath and a wreath for the door , some mistletoe , some fairy lights , stockings. How about we start decorating?” “ Sure” Derek replies. One of the wreath i put up on the door there is some Mistletoe spread around the apartment , the Advent wreath with the candles is on the living room table and one of the fairy lights is on the spiral staircase and the other one is by the huge window. Derek thinks to himself that the Loft does look more festive and homey now that he and Stiles have decorated it and a pleasant warm feeling is spreading in his stomach. When Stiles is finished with hanging up the fairy lights he turns to look at Derek and sees a little smile tug at the corner of his mouth and he see something like fondness in Derek's eyes as he looks around the Loft. “ So what do you think about your improved Loft ?” Derek looks up at Stiles and says:” I like and i really appreciate this Stiles .” So on Sunday is the first Advent how about some pack bonding while baking cookies?” “ Ok we will have pack bonding on Sunday” Awesome. I knew you were a softie inside Derek.” Stiles teases. Derek does not want Stiles to leave because he enjoys his company and the feeling it gives him and his wolf. Stiles notices the emotional constipation on Derek’s and says: You wanna watch a movie? I brought some with me. “ Yes i would like that. Which ones do you have?” I have , The Grinch, Home Alone, The Holiday, Miracle on 34th Street, It's a Wonderful Life. Also there might be some Hallmark Christmas movies on TV.” I cannot really decide you decide Stiles.” Ok i will have to choose Home alone because it is my all time favourite . When i was a Kid i always imagined what my plan would be to defend the House.” Stiles says and smiles. “ Put the movie on.” So Stiles puts the Movie on and they sit down on the couch. During the movie Stiles and Derek gravitated towards each other to the middle of the couch. They fall asleep on there. 

They are woken up by the sound of giggling and muffled voices. When Derek opens his eyes is Erica, Boyd, Isaac and Peter standing around them and laughing. “It seems like you and Stiles had a fun day .” Erica says: “ You two are so cute when you are sleeping. I am going to sent this photo the whole pack.” That's when Stiles wakes up and looks all sleepy and confused. In this moment Derek wishes he could just go to Stiles and comb his fingers through Stiles hair and his pouty lips. Stiles gets up and says :I really need to go home because my Dad's shifts ends soon and i want to have dinner with him.” “I understand. I see you on Sunday.” Sure thing Sourwolf.” Stiles says and laughs. After Stiles has left the other are asking Derek what is on Sunday and Derek says that they will have some pack bonding and that Stiles had suggested baking christmas cookies and maybe also watching some movies. “ That sounds like a great idea” agrees Isaac. Peter says: “ It sounds lovely and it means that you can spend more time cuddled up with Stiles am I right Nephew?” Whatever Uncle Peter” snarks Derek.

 

Today Derek woke up and his first thought was that today Stiles was coming to the Loft again and of course the rest of the pack. They are going to bake and watch movies and Derek is genuinely excited for it. Of course in all this happiness and excitement it thinks about his family and how they used to celebrate Christmas and he feels how has missed it. Stiles just gave him back one of the things he had missed most after the fire . 

 

Of course Stiles was the first one to arrive and Derek’s wolf howled in happiness to see him. Hello big guy how are you today? In the mood to bake some cookies.” “ Hello Stiles. I cannot wait to bake Cookies” Derek says sarcastically. “Oh Sourwolf i know you will love it.” Stiles says and smiles. The rest of the pack arrives and they can start. Stiles coordinates everything and everyone listens to him even Jackson. Then they are all assigned something to do. Derek and Stiles are working next to each other in comfortable silence but Derek can't help himself and sneak glances at Stiles. He realizes that Stiles has beautifully long eyelashes and graceful moving hands. Another thing that he notices is that Stiles flourishes when he is with the pack and even his nervous rambling quiets down. Derek can imagine Stiles cooking for the whole pack like it had done it at Thanksgiving after the Full Moon or a hard day of training. Someone calling his name wakes him up from his thought and of course it is Stiles that has noticed that. “Hey Derek the dough is not kneading itself.” Stiles teases. Stiles takes his hands and starts making him knead again and he loves the feeling of Stiles warm hands on his hands . He wishes they could stay likes this and knead the dough together. After a while used all the dough and are now waiting for the cookies to be finished so that they can decorate them and then eat them while watching the movie. Stiles being Stiles he has brought a full bag of decorations, sugar pearl, icing and much more. Soon the timer rings and they can get the cookies out of the oven . Stiles has to defend the still hot cookies from the pack just like his Mother had with their pack every christmas. This thought brings a full smile on Derek's Face which he cannot hide. So Erica says:” Look at that Derek giving us a full blown smile. It is a Christmas Miracle.” Although Erica did not mean anything by it he feels discovered and stops. Just then Stiles steps around him and says into his ear: “They don’t mean harm but i get it that you are not used to show positive emotions anymore. Although i have to say i would like to see you smile more often.” Than the decorate their cookies and go to the living room area. Of course it takes some time to decide which movie they want to watch and the finally settle on The Holiday. As everyone is making themselves comfortable Stiles is sitting down next to Derek and puts a blanket over them. Derek does not say much but give him a little smile to assure him it is ok. Of course towards the end of the movie most of the pack had started to fall asleep and the same goes for Stiles who know is sleeping Derek’s lap and Derek is just stroking his head and enjoying the closeness. He sees Peter looking at him and raising an amused eyebrow but Derek ignores it. After awhile he feels himself also falling asleep and fully giving into the desire to cuddle Stiles. 

When Stiles wakes up it is light again which means that he stayed here the whole night .That's when he notices he is not alone on the couch but Derek is spooning him from behind and sound asleep. Stiles would really love to go back to sleep and lay here a little longer with Derek. He has a really full bladder and so he has to get up. After Stiles left the room Derek wakes up and looks around and nearly everyone is still where they fell asleep yesterday. Although he notices Stiles absence but can hear him rustling around in the bathroom. Even though he is awake and Stiles will return any minute he does not want to get up but he also wants to use the bathroom. Derek gets up and goes to the ensuite bathroom of his room and hears that Stiles is in there. He knocks and says:”Stiles could i also use the bathroom?” “ Sure no problem .I am finished anyway.” Just as Stiles was about to leave Derek says to him: You don’t have to go back to the couch but you can lay down on my bed if you want.” “ Really Derek? That would be awesome thanks.” Stiles says and grins. Derek goes to use the Bathroom and when he returns he sees Stiles cuddled up in his bed and then he just joins him. Derek can hear that Stiles heart speeds up and so he says: “ I can leave if you want ?” “ No . I want you to stay. It is just that i did not expect you to join on the bed. Also does it not bother you later when your bed is going to smell like me.” “Derek smiles and says: “I ask if you wanted the bed so that we would have more space than the couch. I will definitely not mind that my bed smells like you because the whole Loft is already smelling like you and i like how you smell. It is a very good smell and it makes feel happy, safe and at home.” “Oh My God. Derek did you just answer my question with more than two sentences. I amazed by that but i also knew that you were not as grumpy as you pretended to be. Also you think i smell good which is a great compliment. So what do i smell like?” Stiles says still amazed. “You smell like many things like your Dad, the pack, the cookies , your medication but you also smell like home and like me.” Derek finishes and looks away. “ I really like that you talk to me and you actually tell me what you are thinking. So you like it when i smell like you. You know what i like Derek?” “ I don’t know Stiles “ Derek says and smiles . “ I like cuddling with you and talking with you.” “ Me too “ Derek says. For awhile they just lay there in silence and soak in each other. Derek says: The pack is waking up and i think they want to have breakfast soon. Although i am not sure how safe it will be if any of them will start cooking.” “ Yeah i should get up and supervise them at least. I just want to say that i really enjoyed this and we will continue later.” 

They make their way downstairs where the pack is already eagerly waiting for stiles to make some breakfast. Stiles is thinking of doing some waffles and making hot chocolate and some Coffee. “ Der could you make the Coffee?” To which Derek nods and goes to make it. Isaac wants to help Stiles with the Waffles. Even Isaac and Stiles are the same age Isaac sometimes behaves younger probably because of the trauma through his father. So the pack and especially Stiles have made it their responsibility to make Isaac feel loved and cherished. They are having a great breakfast and everyone seems content and happy. After Breakfast and cleaning up the question arises what the plan is for today and it turns out that some people need to return home because their parents are already ask for them and calling them. So the one who are left are Erica,Boyd, Peter, Isaac , Derek and Stiles. Stiles wanted to stay a little longer and his dad needs to work today anyway. Everyone but Stiles and Derek is going to their own rooms and so Stiles take the opportunity to continue their conversation from earlier but first he has to give something to Derek. He gets up and goes over to his bag to get out the self-made Advent Calendar which he filled with little presents and chocolates. He takes it and goes over to Derek and says: “ I made this advent calendar for you.I hope you like it.” “Thank you Stiles. I do like it.” says Derek and blushes lightly. Just like that Derek leans over to Stiles and gives him a soft kiss. “ Did i make such an awesome Calendar that you needed to kiss me or does it have another reason ?” Stiles says. “ Although the Calendar is awesome i have wanted to kiss you for quit a long time and i thought now might be the right time. Did you not want me to kiss you Stiles? Derek replies and looks at Stiles. “ I want you to kiss me because i wanted to kiss you for along time as well. So do you want to go on a date with me Derek ?” “ I would love to go on a Date with you Stiles.”  
Before they go on their Date Derek and Stiles talk to Sheriff Stilinski who is happy that they are happy. They go have Dinner at Stiles favourite diner and get curly fries and Milkshakes and they exchange childhood stories. As they leave the diner it starts to snow and it just the perfect ending for their date. Of course Derek brings Stiles home gives him and soft Goodbye Kiss and drives home. When Derek is at the loft and checks his phone Stiles has already sent him a message that says: I had a great evening and i really like spending time with you :) . Derek replies: I also had a fantastic time and i really like spending time with you :). The pack comes over every Sunday so that they can watch movies, eat cookies and bond. Christmas is only a few days away and Derek Is genuinely happy and his relationship with Stiles is going very well. They are going to have a huge Pack Christmas even including Parents. That is why there is huge Christmas Tree in Derek’s Loft already decorate by Stiles and the others. 

 

On Christmas Eve the whole Pack has a huge Dinner which Stiles, Isaac and Melissa cooked. They sitting at the Table for several hours as everyone is leaving Derek says:” Do you wanna sleep here tonight?” “Of course . Just let me tell my Dad” says Stiles and kisses Derek. “ Hey Dad Do you mind of i will stay here the night? You can come tomorrow and we will eat Breakfast together and exchange Present.” “Sounds good Son. sleep well .” says his Dad and hugs him. Derek and Stiles are falling asleep cuddling. When they are waking up it is light outside and you can see that there is still a little bit of snow. “Good Morning” Stiles says with a sleepy voice. “ Good Morning” replies Derek with a voice scratchy from sleep. “ My dad is going to come Breakfast so we should get dressed.” says Stiles.” Of course just 5 more Minutes.” Derek pleads. After 5 minutes they get up get dressed , prepare Breakfast and are waiting for Stiles’ Dad. When he finally arrives Erica, Boyd and Isaac join and they have breakfast and then exchange presents.

 

Derek is really feeling like he has arrived home and that he is happy and content . So maybe be he got a second chance for a pack , a family and a home . For all that he has Stiles to thank. His Stiles. Merry Christmas.


End file.
